


Some Magical Rose Garden

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some truths are simply too much.<br/><b>Prompt/Quote used:</b> “One of the most tragic things I know about human nature is that all of us tend to put off living. We are all dreaming of some magical rose garden over the horizon-instead of enjoying the roses blooming outside our windows today.” (Dale Carnegie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Magical Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecticity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hecticity).



Neville stayed behind in the greenhouse, Herbology being the last class for the day. Professor Sprout simply nodded as she left. Neville often did some extra work around the greenhouses. At first, she had given him tasks, shown him what work needed to be done. Now she just left him to his own devices.

When he heard the door close, Neville moved past the Fanged Geraniums, gave the Mimbuli a quick, but gentle stroke before making his way to the very back of the greenhouse. People rarely came here, afraid of being bitten or squirted on on their way. As Neville sank to his knees and pressed his hands into the soil, he felt a welcome calm wash over him. The humus gave off a heady smell, mixed with the sweet fragrance of the rose bushes he had planted.

Neville hadn't been surprised that he had smelled both the soil and the roses as he bent over the cauldron of Amortentia in Potions class. It had been the distinctly masculine scent that caught him off guard. A scent that was familiar but that he had been unable to place. He thought back to that moment as his hands were burrowed in the earth, his nose almost touching the nearest blossom.

There! There it was again. Neville turned his head, trying to catch the scent, his eyes still closed.

"Longbottom." The familiar and dreaded drawl abruptly tore him from his musing, and Neville looked up into Draco Malfoy's face, the smirk firmly in place, though, Neville was surprised to see, not quite as malicious as usual.

"Malfoy." Neville straightened up, wiping his hands on his trousers. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I reckon you know exactly what I want." Malfoy stepped closer and inhaled deeply as he almost buried his nose in the crook of Neville's neck. "For you want it too, don't you, _Neville?_ "

Malfoy took a step back to see Neville's reaction. Neville, unwilling to acknowledge that he had indeed been smelling Draco Malfoy in that Potion, hastily retreated with a mumbled "I have to go".  
As he rushed towards the castle, Neville wondered if he'd ever be able to enjoy his rose garden in quite the same way again.


End file.
